Dear Agents
by MrsMalfoy14
Summary: They don't work for the same people...yet they are partnered up/"I'm agent Malfoy...this is my partner agent Granger" "Can I drive on the way back?" "No... you'll get used to my driving eventually""Would that be before or after we die?"They have a mission
1. Prologue

**Hey guys!**

**S**ooo this is my first actual story in english (I usually write in french) I'm actually excited to share it with you even though I am quite scared to hear the critics :S However I'm all open to them and I hope to get many good reviews as well as bad ones :)

So this is just the Prologue to the story and if you guys like it I will start posting the next chapters at a regular pace (I already have 4 chapters written!) So for now I just want some sincere opinions! Also, if anybody can tell me of a very good Beta Reader that would be willing to read and correct my chapters before I post them PLEASE do tell me about them. I desperately need the help as I want the chapters I post to be mistake-less lol (I don't like reading stories with millions of mistakes in them so I don't want to post anything of that taste!) Well! With that said, Lets start with the storyyyy :) (I'm actually scared to read reviews but h*ll i'll give it a chance :) )

**EnjOy!**

**Disclaimer : **Most of the characters as you already know belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. And the ones you don't know are from my little head as well as the story!

**Summary :** They don't work for the same people... And yet they are partnered up!/ "I'm special agent Malfoy... this is my partner special agent Granger" "Can I drive on the way back?" "No... Oh common Granger you'll get used to my driving eventually" "Would that be before or after we die?"/ They have a mission and no matter their differences they have to bring it to terms. But will they get used to each other eventually before or after one kills the other... OR can they work together after all? DM & HG

* * *

**PrOlOgue**

Her legs crossed in a lady-like manner, Hermione Granger sat on a retired seat near the designed gate for her flight, a book between her long and thin fingers.

As her eyes flickered quickly past the words, she smiled, picturing the scene from the book mentally.

For a minute, her smile widen as she got sucked into this fantasy world where her prince charming would come and take her far away to a beautiful island where they would make love all day long. But she was quickly brought back to reality as a tall figure came to stand right in front of her, causing her to wrinkle her nose as her smile faded away.

"Why Granger if it isn't a pleasure to see you …" said a sarcastic voice belonging to no one else but…

"Malfoy…" Hermione whispered in shock.

For a few seconds, they stared straight into each other's eyes.

"Please tell me you're not going to sit next to me…" she said in an annoyed voice, closing her book quickly and putting it away as he put down what looked like a computer bag on the floor and took a seat right next to her indeed.

"Of course I am Granger… I haven't seen you in about five awful long years I have got to reconnect with you…"

"We never bonded or anything like it Malfoy if I recall…"

"Unnecessary details" he said with a hand gesture, crossing his legs elegantly.

"What do you want…?" she snarled.

"I always knew you were a very slow child…"

He shook his head, much to Hermione's dislike.

"If you're going to sit next to me I'll move it's as simple as that. I don't want anything to do with you…"

"Oh don't be so mean Granger" he smiled. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Well… let me think here for a minute… NO!"

With all the arrogance associated to his person, he smirked, taking a moment to stare at her long, skinny legs ending into black classic heels.

"So how have you been?" he asked, taking a magazine and turning the pages without really looking at them.

"Perfectly fine until you decided to ruin my day and come sit next to me" she responded sharply, analyzing him from the corner of her eye.

"Good to know… Where are you going?"

"It's none of your business Malfoy…"

"Always so feisty Granger why oh why…?"

"Because you're an annoying arrogant spoiled little brat maybe?"

"You forgot ridiculously beautiful and irresistible!"

She rolled her eyes, grabbing a magazine and flipping through the pages quite furiously.

"So where are you headed…?"

"I believe I answered that question already."

"You are so stuck up at times Granger" he said in a sigh.

"And you are such an annoyance yourself at times it's sickening. Now Malfoy if you don't mind I want to read my book…"

"Oh… Well go ahead I am not stopping you from what I know… What book were you reading again?"

With a frustrated groan, she closed the magazine sharply.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I want to catch up with you I guess… I don't have anything better to do…" he said pensively.

"Your meaning of catch up more likely means to annoy me and I meant why are you here… in a muggle airport?"

"Gosh Granger be a little bit smarter already! I'm here to take a plane isn't it obvious!"

Narrowing her eyes, Hermione clenched her teeth.

"This I a muggle place Malfoy… you don't belong here!"

"It doesn't say so anywhere Granger and besides since you haven't answered any of my questions so far I most definitely don't see why I should answer yours…"

"Ugh! I forgot how much I hated you Malfoy!"

He lifted his head from the magazine he was holding, a grin on his close to inexistent lips.

"It hurts to see how easily you forgot about me Granger…"

"Yes and I intend to forget about you again as soon as you leave!

"Who said I was leaving?"

"UGH! You Idiotic slytherin!"

"Teacher's pet…"

"Ugly ferret!"

"Bookworm…"

"Elephant face!"

At that, Draco couldn't help but laugh. Who else but Hermione Granger could come up with such ridiculous insults?

Crossing her arms across her chest, she frowned, giving him a severe look.

"You know Granger I've missed our little fights! No one else is better at this than you" he said calming down a bit.

"I most definitely have not missed you Malfoy and with that I shall leave now. Your company sickens me!" She stood up, indeed grateful that the boarding of the plane had started. "Goodbye Malfoy and I hope it'll be another 10 years before I see you again!" she muttered as she walked away, not leaving him the time to respond.

"See you in a few minutes Granger" Draco whispered to himself, smirking as he watched her walk down the aisle in a funny but graceful way.

When she disappeared into the plane, he walked down to the front desk and approached the flight attendant.

"My fiancée is on this plane. Her name is Hermione Granger… Switch her seat to the one next to me in first class" he said handing her his ticket.

"Sir it's going to cost you a lot of money…"

"Money is not an issue. Now do what I asked and have her seated in the next couple minutes… I have very little patience and I could get you fired in the blink of an eye so don't make me wait. Oh and put the extra amount on my account and simply tell her that her ticket has been upgraded or something… no need to mention me it's a surprise…"

"Very well Mr. Malfoy, have a nice flight" the flight attendant said with a petrified look.

"Oh I most certainly will" he answered with a typical 'evil-Malfoy' grin.

* * *

**Soooo...**. :$

**W**hat did you think? Is it worth it? Should I keep writing or should I give up? I really just want some honest comments so please let me know what you thought. I know it wasn't much but let me know still I'd appreciate it. And don't forget... If you know of a good Beta Reader that wouldn't mind correcting my chapters (if of course we decide I can keep posting) let me know! So I hope you guys review and tell me what you really think!

Well... That's all for now... Hopefully I'll be back with the first chapter! :)

**Smooches,**

**MrsMalfoy14.**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Guysss! :'(_**

_I have yet to find a Beta Reader... I emailed a few people but I haven't gotten any answers yet :'( PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE if you know any please let me know because I don't want to have to post the next chapter without having somebody to look over it! So if you can **PLEASE HELP!**  
**So** moving on now =D I'm really happy I got positive reviews so far and I hope the ones for this chapter will be just as good ( you have no idea how happy I get when I receive that email that say someone has reviewed my story :D like extra extra happy :DDD ). And as you can tell I'm very very bad with chapter names lol but if anyone has any good suggestions I'm listening :D. Well... there isn't much to say except this chapter is not very long either but starting with Chapter 2 everything will get longer so no worries! Um... So I think I'm talking too much! Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it and oh before I forget here are **some important things about this story** : **1. **There won't be any bashing of characters however I don't particularly like Ron Weasley so he might not be the perfect little friend in this story but nothing very serious... For now concerning the bashing I believe that's it... **2. **I think starting Chapter 3 there will be murders and all (after all they are agents!) so I guess if you don't like that genre... Don't read :(..._

_Think that's it for now :)  
**HOpe yOu'll EnjOy itttt!** _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1

_« Awkward plane ride »_

Once comfortably seated, Hermione took out her book, admiring the cover for a couple minutes. Again, she smiled, sinking a bit more into her seat. Just as she opened the book at the page she had left it previously, a flight attendant's voice resonated throughout the entire plane with a message:

"Ms. Hermione Granger, please take your personal luggage and come up to the first class section. Seat 1A is now your new assigned seat as we have upgraded your ticket. Thank you."

With a frown, she closed her book slowly, putting it back into her purse. She got up, making her way to the first class section, wondering what this upgraded seat story was about. Much to her surprise, she quickly got an answer as a blond male lifted his head, his grey pupils meeting hers with a touch of amusement in them.

"Why we meet again Granger… it must be destiny!"

He got up, looking down at her as he was about a head and a half taller than her. Just then, she realized that Draco Malfoy had changed. Not very much, but enough for her to see the differences: Obviously, he had gotten taller, but his shoulders had also grown to be wider, giving him the look of a mature man. His hair, no longer flattened on top of his head was freed from any type of gelatinous substance and stood in a messy/devilish/stylish kind of way. And most importantly and shockingly, he was wearing muggle clothes: a red dress shirt tucked into his black trousers with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a red and black patterned tie matching perfectly with his black shoes.

Shaking her head to dismiss the numerous thoughts she started nurturing, she eyed him.

"Excuse me Ma'am… I bought an economic class ticket there is no reason why my ticket should be upgraded to first class…"

Rolling his eyes at her, Draco leaned against the seat, crossing his arms against his chest.

"That's a first! Nobody has ever complained about being put in first class before you Granger…"

"Shut up Malfoy! Don't take me for an imbecile I know perfectly that you are behind this!"

"I don't know what you are talking about Granger."

"Ma'am please just let me go back to my seat…"

"I'm sorry Miss… Granger", she said going through the file she was holding. "We've already put somebody else in your seat and that is not alterable. This seat right here is the very last free one on this entire plane."

"This is ridiculous. I will simply ask somebody else to change seats with me then!"

"That won't be possible either Miss Granger… We're going to depart soon therefore I have to ask you to take your seat immediately. It says here that your upgraded first class ticket has been paid for already by your fiancé" she said as Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Now if this young man here is not your fiancé then I am sincerely sorry about this mistake but you're still going to have to sit here. Enjoy your flight as much as possible and let me know if there is anything I can do to please you."

With vicious sneer, Draco stepped to the side.

"You want the window seat or the regular one?" he whispered in her back.

"Don't talk to me Malfoy!"

In a cry of frustration, she sat angrily on the seat next to the window, mumbling words of murderous acts against Draco Malfoy's persona.

To her dissatisfaction, he sat down next to her, pulling his computer out of the case.

As almost half an hour of silence went by without him saying a word, Hermione got more and more perplex as to what his real intentions were. The minutes passed only upsetting her more as he was acting completely as if she was not there. He had requested she sat next to him so why wasn't he saying anything?

Draco on the other hand was counting down the seconds. Since she didn't want him to talk to her, he kept quiet simply because he knew her all too well. In about 4…3…2…1…

"Malfoy WHY did you lie and have my seat changed you moron?" she shouted, looking at him furiously.

And bingo his plan had worked. Using all his might to hide the victorious smirk on his face, he lifted his head, raising an eyebrow with a concerned look.

"I beg your pardon? And please lower your tone we are in a public place after all if you hadn't realized…"

Gritting her teeth Hermione breathed in and out. She desperately wanted to slap him blind but instead, she growled dangerously:

"You heard me very well… Why did you lie first off and why on earth did you change my seat!"

For a few seconds, he stared at her as if she was insane before turning his head back to his laptop:

"Number one Granger, I am a Malfoy… lying is a part of my beautiful and charming person… however, as I said before I don't know what you are talking about. You know me better than that… I would not go through the hassle of changing your seat to have the queen of the bookworms sit next to me!"

For the 5th time in less than 2hrs, Hermione let out a cry of frustration.

"If I'm going to sit next to you for the remaining 3 hours of this flight you better be nice Malfoy or don't talk to me at all!"

He snickered, sitting back and leaning his head into the snake-like pillow around his neck.

"Granger… Malfoy and nice in the same sentence even more so next to each other is a major grammatical error" he said simply, closing his eyes.

"You are the most arrogant of your kind Malfoy"

"Is that an insult?"

"Of course you idiot!"

Much to her annoyance, he ignored her again, halting a flight attendant that was walking by.

"Bring me a smoky grilled grapefruit margarita"

"Of course Sir… Anything else?"

Turning his head slightly to the side he asked:

"Do you want something Granger?"

"No!"

He shrugged.

"Make that two grapefruit margaritas with limes on the side."

She noted his request and went on to another passenger while Hermione was lecturing Draco:

"Have you not learned to say please and thank you?"

"No… Need I go to Azkaban for that?"

She eyed him, ignoring his stupid question as she sat back into her seat. Even though she would not admit it to him, she had to agree that the first class seats were definitely more comfortable than the ones on the economic class. She closed her eyes, wishing she could read her book. A few minutes later the woman came back with his order.

"When we are done we will have two… French pineapple martinis have them ready."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy" she said before leaving.

"Now Granger… Here. You will love it. I must say muggles do make better drinks than wizards!"

As he swallowed a small gulp of his drink, he tilted his head to the side, smirking as he watched the long legs of a woman in a short skirt walk up the aisle.

"Stop it you nasty Slytherin!" she said hitting him on the arm.

"Ouch! That hurts Granger!"

"It was meant to!" she said examining her drink carefully. "I have a question Malfoy…"

"I don't have the answer."

She rolled her eyes, turning the glass in her hands, seeming to inspect every single particle of the substance.

"How are you so familiar with the muggle world? You're supposed to hate it…"

"Well I don't anymore. Does that answer your question?

"Not really but whatever…" She looked at him as he was pulling a folder out of his bag. "Where are you going anyways?"

As soon as she had said it, she bit her tongue at her stupidity as he was sneering in that arrogant way of his.

"Now tell me Granger why I would answer that question when I've asked you twice already where you were going and you hadn't answer…?"

"Whatever… Forget it…" she gritted.

He snorted a wiseass laugh before saying:

"Well I'll be a gentleman and tell you that I'm going to the same place you're going doll…"

She grimaced.

"Don't call me that… And you don't even know where I'm going idiot!"

"We are on the same plane aren't we? So I assume we have the same destination… you used to be smarter Granger I'm disappointed…"

"You really piss me off Malfoy!"

"Glad to know I am accomplishing my main goal in life" he smiled.

She looked at him, wondering why she had just found his smile attractive in some twisted way. Shaking her head back into sense, she looked out the window.

"So Granger… Talk to me… How is scarhead? And Weasel? Last I heard he was your boyfriend and you guys were getting married or something…"

He was going to add an insult to statement however he kept silent as he saw her expression sadden for a second before a light of anger lit her eyes.

"We are not anymore" she snarled.

"Well…" he said after a few minutes, "that's good… you can do better than him."

Raising an eyebrow in pure surprise if not shock, she looked him up and down:

"Come again…?"

"I won't repeat it Granger… it burnt my throat to say it once already. And I hope that you hexed Weasel into St Mungo's for whatever it is he did" he added with an evil grin.

Indeed, thinking about the day of their break up, Hermione actually smiled, re-seeing Ron run around the apartment screaming and holding his family jewels in awful pain. Oh yes she had hexed him good… But she had loved him and had devoted 4 years to him while he had been cheating the entire time.

"So Granger… what do you do for a living?" Draco asked trying to change the subject.

"I work…"

"DUH you work Granger but where! Merlin you really have gotten stupid!"

"It is so funny to enrage you Malfoy" she grinned.

He rolled his eyes, denying her capability to anger him.

Many more minutes passed as they both sipped their margaritas in silence.

"So are you going on a vacation or are you on a trip for work?" she asked trying get rid of the awkward silence.

"Trip for work… You?"

"Same… This is very weird…"

"What exactly is very weird Granger?"

"First meeting you in a muggle place then sitting next to you on a plane and at last talking to you without hostility like we were old friends…"

"I wouldn't go as far as using the word friend doll… but I'd say we actually are old acquaintances."

"Whatever… you get the point."

"Don't get me wrong Granger… the only reason why I'm talking to you is because I have nothing better to do you know…"

She rolled her eyes at him again, ignoring his comment while he actually questioned himself on why exactly he had her seated next to him…. Convincing himself that it was to make her life miserable, he took the new drinks the flight attendant had brought, giving her one.

"I didn't know the stuck up library rat of Hogwarts drank alcohol like that… Aren't you supposed to be a prude?"

"There are lots of things you don't know about me Malfoy…" she smiled.

"Oh please I am certain you are the same mudblo…"

Slowly, Hermione swallowed what was in her mouth, pushing the glass away from her tray while Draco cursed himself out mentally for saying such a stupid thing.

After spending many minutes in complete silence, Draco decided he had to say something:

"Granger…"

"Save your saliva Malfoy… Just ignore me for the rest of the trip will you"

She wasn't angry… she simply sounded hurt. And that made Draco sink into his seat deeply, ashamed of his own words… a feeling he had never felt before.

.

**oO_oO**

**.**

Sitting behind the wheel of the black car that had been rented for him, Draco was cruising through the streets of Washington DC like he owned them. All cautious drivers out at that time had been calling him names, honking their horns at him as he switched lanes without warnings or went through the intersection on the very last seconds of the yellow light or even as he drove 92 mph on a 45 mph road.

One thing was sure, he was one of the worst drivers they'd seen.

But Draco Malfoy being his awful and selfish self, he did not care. He simply gave an arrogant smile to each angry driver that was mad with him.

As his fun was just starting, his little reckless driving trip came to an end as he pulled up in front of the bureau where he once worked. Walking into the place, he passed the security checks and went straight to the last floor of the building.

"Excuse me Sir you can't go in here" said a short woman who he took to be the latest secretary.

"Yes I can."

Continuing his way to the room, he opened the sliding door only to find a charming face smiling at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Draco Malfoy…" said the woman as the short secretary bumped into him.

He shot her a cold glare as she was apologizing:

"I am sorry Ms. Alejo I told him he couldn't come in…"

"It's ok April this is one of the agents we were waiting on."

"Oh... I'm sorry sir…"

He simply gave her another unfriendly glare that had her running out the room.

"Draco o Draco… arrogant as always I see…"

"Not arrogant Claris just not very tolerant" he sneered in return, kissing her cheek.

"Have a seat" she said rolling her eyes as he had already pulled a chair.

"Should I take it you're my mystery partner because that would make me more than happy…" he said coming straight to the main reason why he was here.

"No… I'm not. However your partner should be here soon…"

"Why is it that nobody will tell me his or her name already…? I'm beginning to be suspicious here…"

A knock on the doors caught their attentions as Claris Alejo rolled her eyes.

"Come in…"

"Ms. Alejo the other agent is here."

"Let her in…"

The so called April stepped to the side only to let a very familiar face into the room.

Draco's eyes narrowed as the "other" agent's mouth dropped open.

"This must be a joke of some sort…" she said still standing in the doorway.

"Please have a seat Ms. Granger…" Claris said kindly, preparing herself mentally for what was coming.

* * *

_**S**oooo... :$_

_Again I'm excited to read your reviews but I'm still kind of scared of the critics I'll receive... But hey I'm man'ing up lol Give me your best shot :D (Hopefully it won't kill me lol)  
And please I have to ask again : **IF YOU KNOW A GOOD BETA READER PLEASE LET ME KNOW** (I really won't be able to post the next chapter 'til I have one :( )  
__But I believe that's it... I really hope you enjoyed it... Next chapter promises a lot if I may say xD but my lips are sealed!_

_Well... Review? Please? A few words at least? Pleaz'euhhh? :) _

_'Nite Guys,_**_  
MrsMalfoy14. _**


	3. Chapter 2

**_HellO EveryOne! =D_**

_So I know you guys are aggravated with me for not having posted anything in a whole lot of time and I am ashamed =( But I am here today to redeem myself! Unfortunately I have yet to find a Beta Reader but I'm not losing all hopes! In the meantime, I must share with you guys the next chapter to this story =D and I hope you guys aren't too mad with me and won't decide to not review =( that would break my break my heart I'll tell you but I believe you guys are just too nice to o this to me so I'll cross my fingers and pray that I get a whole heap of reviews tomorrow morning when I wake up! =D  
So Besides that, there isn't a lot about this chapter, it's more of a transition chapter but you'll see that things are starting to get heated but the 3rd chapter definitely will be the start of everything! __So there it is guys and I am awfully sorry for letting you hang for such a long time. I will try to do my best with the next few chapters!_

_Think that's it for now!  
**I hOpe yOu enjOy the chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

.

.

_« Working together…»_

_._

_._

Nobody had talked since she had gotten to the conference room. As smart as she was, she could not understand why HE was there and it really had nothing to do with their previous altercation… Again he simply did not belong in this bureau.

Just as she opened her mouth, Draco, his eyes still restrained to two slits asked with total in-comprehensiveness:

"Claris what is Granger doing here?"

Clearing her throat, the head agent said in a strict but smooth voice:

"Draco this is your partner for the case. No need to do the introductions, I believe you two know each other already. Ms. Granger please take a seat so I can begin the briefing. And please… the both of you are grownups, the best field agents we have actually so I'll ask you to keep your infantile bickering for when the case is over agreed?"

None of them answered.

"Very well" she said handing them both black folders with "classified" labels. "As you already know I am Claris Alejo, director of the Washington DC CIA headquarters and active member of the national security board. I'll skip telling you my life story…"

"Yes do that… We're better off being in the dark about your nasty little secrets!"

"Shut up Draco" she smirked. "Now let's be serious and go straight to the point here… Yesterday, around 02:00 we believe, the son of the secretary of State Karl Keller was abducted. The victim, Ian Keller, turned 19 two days ago and he was out partying with his friends when he disappeared. According to his best friend, Seth Zurtah, Ian went to the bathroom around 01:00 with some girl… hum Alyssa Sprout. As she said in her deposition 'they banged and all… took about 5 minutes then he left. She stayed in to fix herself and left the bathroom 5 minutes later.' So far, on our list Alyssa was the last person to have seen him. We are having the bouncer that was at the door come in later today to do his deposition. Now... Originally, Seth and Ian were supposed to leave the club (Pancho's Villa) together so that Seth could drop the kid back home. Around 4 AM when the party ended Seth says he looked everywhere for Ian… couldn't find him. He called his cell phone about 3 times, he didn't answer.

"But Ian Keller was reported missing at noon yesterday…" Hermione alleged looking down at the open folder in front of her.

"Exactly Miss Granger… Seth Zurtah says that the reason why he did not get alarmed about Ian's absence is because he disappears all the time after parties to go get laid. According to all his friends the kid is a sex machine… not a day goes by where he doesn't have sex… and all with different partners… 3 to 4 times a day is his minimum.

In awe, Draco whistled, rethinking his life thru.

"Anyways" Claris continued rolling her eyes at him, " Pretty much all the people who know Ian confirmed that he disappears most of the time after parties to go get laid so that's why Seth did not worry. And he was on some drugs… weed only he says…"

"Why is the CIA related to this again?" Draco asked, annoyed.

"Because a little bit after Ian Keller was officially reported missing by his parents, Emma VandiCamp was also reported missing by her nanny. Edward VandiCamp, as I hope you already know is the Vice President of the United States. His father, Harold VandiCamp is the United States Attorney General so I don't know if you understand but two kids of very important figures of the country were abducted in less than 24 hours."

"But how is that even possible… Don't they have personal security guards around them permanently? And how do you know these kids are not dead by now…?"

"Yes Emma VandiCamp was always under constant surveillance as for Ian Keller… the kid is a teenager he knows how to lose his escort."

"That still doesn't answer my question… How do you know these kids are still alive!"

"Because the kidnappers called about an hour after Emma was reported missing… and you're not going to believe this… they called the white house directly to the president's red phone. That simple fact obliges the CIA to be included in the case as it concerns the President's security. Anyways our technicians are trying to figure out how they managed to reach the red phone but apparently these guys don't seem to be playing. They gave us until noon today to gather the most important people present in DC at the White House and get two of our best field agents and upon their request those agents were not to be part of the regular police crew. So we contacted all of our headquarters to come up with a list. I already knew Draco would be on it because I've trained him myself…"

"Don't take my brilliant career to be the result of your training beautiful."

As he finally opened his folder, he swallowed hard, shocked by the resemblance between Emma VandiCamp and Alanna. They were almost the same age, had the same cheesy smile and the same sparkly eyes. Only their hair colors were different as Emma was a brunette and Alanna a blondie.

"Whatever… finally somebody from the Los Angeles CIA headquarters told us about an FBI agent…"

"Hold on hold on wait… you mean to tell me she's not even CIA? She's FBI?" Draco said, seeming to come back to earth brutally.

"Yes… And cut the crap about how the CIA and the FBI are enemies you already know it's not true Draco. Now According to Greta Hendricks, Emma's nanny, the 5 year old little girl disappeared around noon yesterday while they were at the park. The two security guards that were accompanying them did not even see her leave. So far, the two affairs have been kept on the low but the kidnappers want the press to be present at the white house when they call. They threatened to hurt one of the kids if all their requirements are not fulfilled…"

"But they won't know…"

"Very true but we'd rather not take any chances so we allowed two CNN members to go in along with MSNBC with the strict interdiction of filming anything of what happens inside the conference room. Now… You two are the official designated agents on this case. Please turn off your cell phones right this minute and leave them to me… you will be given other ones for your protection. You are allowed to contact your family as those cell phones can't be traced by any outside trackers but for theirs and yours safeties please restrain your phone calls. There is a whole squad that has been prepared for any interventions that you see fit. Also I have to ask you to stay with each other 24/7, the abductors are not rookies… they seem to know what they're doing so stay vigilant. For now, that is it. I will stay in contact with you to update you with any news and you shall do the same in return. You have a room reserved for you at the Pillagio Hotel a few minutes away from the white house… Draco in trunk of the car you picked up from the airport there are guns, munitions, grenades and any other weapons you two might need. Don't ever walk without at least a handgun on you… You know the drill… I believe that's it. And Draco… No reckless moves ok?

"Yea sure…"

"I'm serious. The priority here is to bring back if not both but at least one of the children and of course yourselves… Good Luck… Call me for whatever it is you might need. Oh and from here you are to go straight to the white house as it is almost noon…"

They got up. Hermione took her folder and put it in her bag, already heading for the door.

"Be careful ok…?" she heard Claris Alejo say to Draco as he hugged her.

"Of course beautiful I'll come back in one piece and I'll still be as handsome as before don't worry".

He kissed her cheek as she gave him a stiffed smile.

In silence, Hermione and Draco walked out the room then out the building.

They had just gotten into the car. Just as she opened her mouth to let him in on the train of thoughts crossing her mind he picked up the new cell phone Claris had given them, composing a number. Looking back at the road, she put her seat belt on as he started the engine and put his cell on speaker before putting it onto his lap.

It rang a couple of times before a childish voice answered:

_"Alanna Malfoy"_

"Hey lovie…"

_"Draco! Where are you? You didn't come to the tea party with Lizzy, me and Gracie!"_

"Lizzy, Gracie and I pumpkin" he smiled. "What are you doing?"

_"Nothing… Mummy and me we went to do our hairs this morning! I'm very pretty!"_

"I bet you are" he laughed.

[Frowning her brows, Hermione listened attentively, wondering who he was talking to that could change his attitude all that much. She had never heard of an Alanna in the Malfoy heir…]

_"Are you coming over later?"_

"No I can't princess… I am away for work…"

_"Oh that's lame!"_

"Yes I know… where's mom?"

_"Hum… I think she's with the gardon… gardinnor…"_

"Gardener?" he snickered.

_"Yes that! So she's with him making him crazy about the grass and the imps" _

"And where's dad?"

_"Hum… he went to the office because uncle Blaizie needed him. Me I'm with Gracie! We're picking out flowers. What color do you want? I'll keep you one until you come back you know…"_

"Hum… I want a grey one…"

_"Huh hold on… nope we don't have grey ones…Pick another color"_

"Maroon then…"

_"Maroon flowers don't exist silly! I'll just save you a pretty pink one ok?"_

"Ok princess" he said still smiling and passing a car at an abnormal speed. "Hey Allie… if you're going out with Gracie make sure you always hold her hand ok?"

_"Ok..."_

"And you don't talk to strangers…"

_"Yes I know"_

"Even if they're offering you ice cream…"

_"But…"_

"No buts Alanna Lysandra Malfoy. No talking to strangers am I making myself clear?"

_"Ok no talking to strangers even if they have ice cream for me" she said in a bit of a sad voice._

"Ok, good girl. Well I have to go sweetheart. Tell mum and dad I'll call again later ok?"

_"Ok... Drakie… will you bring me a present when you come back?"_

"When have I ever forgotten to bring you a present little bugger" he snickered.

_"Hey! I am not a bugger I'm a lovely princess!"_

He laughed, ignoring the old lady that wielded her cane at him as he denied her the pedestrian right to cross the street.

"Of course you are. Well I have to go… where's my kissy?"

_"Muahhhhhhhhhh with lots of drool"_

"Yuck I hate drool!"

_"Hihi I know! I love you Drakie come back soon and don't forget my present!"_

"I love you too Allie. Be good ok!"

_"Ok I will… bye now…"_

"Bye sweetheart"

As soon as he had hung up the phone, Hermione's voice squeaked:

"Malfoy how the hell did you get a driver's license? You are by far the worst driver I've ever seen! WATCH THE TRUCK!"

He rolled his eyes, taking a look at the route the GPS was indicating.

"And how come you're part of the CIA? This must be a joke!"

"I'm not just a CIA field agent Granger… I'm the vice director of the Los Angeles CIA headquarters but I love being a field agent and I'm good at it so I do both."

"What? But HOW?"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Granger. I must admit I am just as arrogant and cocky as before however I've changed…"

Rolling down his window, he showed a military agent his CIA plaque as they got to the gates of the White House.

"Look Granger… as much as I hate to say those words… I'm sorry… I should not have called you what I called you on the plane. I've done it so much before I forgot it was a bad word to use. "

She looked at him as if he had two heads, still not comprehending the whole story.

"I have my reasons for having chosen to be part of the CIA… And this might sound weird but I love my job and I've learn to love a lot about the muggle world. Now stop questioning me and hand me your gun" he said after pulling the break up.

"What? No! Why?" she asked suspiciously, coming back from the state of complete numbness his excuse had cause.

"Because I'd rather we take brand new ones from the trunk… just a precaution…"

As he got out of the car, she followed, watching him place his index onto a little scanner on top of the trunk.

"These cars are special CIA cars… designed by _moi (_French for me_)_ actually. The trunk for example will only open with mine or yours' fingerprint as I'm sure they pre-arranged."

After a few seconds indeed the trunk popped open, revealing an admirable collection of weaponry. He took what she knew was a 9mm semi-automatic handgun and handed it to her, already clipping another one to his waist.

"Keep your questions for later Granger" he said, watching her close her mouth with a pout. "For now we have to get in there it is 11:37 already"

"Don't tell me what to do… and pass me that knife!"

After going through an infinite number of security checks, they got to the vast conference room at the White House. All the possible influential political figures of the government she had seen on the news were there as the kidnappers had requested.

For an instant, she felt intimidated but she quickly collected herself, spotting the concerned families in a retired corner of the room. Emma Vandicamp's father and grandfather were talking to Ian Keller's father, all sharing a tired and stressed look. A little farther, the women touched by the tragedy sat down, each one looking like they had been crying all night. Next to them, the First Lady stood, a hand over Eleanora VandiCamp's shoulder.

Sharing a look, Hermione and Draco agreed to each walk up to one of the two groups and introduce themselves.

"Ladies… I am special agent Hermione Granger from the FBI. My partner, CIA special agent Draco Malfoy and I will be handling this case and we take it upon ourselves to do our best and bring your children home."

"Thank you Ms. Granger" Beatrice Keller said in a low and gloomy voice while Mrs. VandiCamp simply nodded.

"If there is anything you think of that may help us please don't hesitate to talk to us later or call us."

They nodded as Hermione looked over to Draco. He was still talking to Harold VandiCamp so she went over to the technicians working on their computers around a long rectangular table.

As she was talking to one of them, Draco came over.

"Everything is set up and ready" she told him. "We're going to try to trace the phone call but I doubt we'll be able to."

"Alright… Ok Listen up everybody" he said out loud, "I am agent Malfoy and this is agent Granger. We are in charge of this case. As you already know, the kidnappers are going to call in about 3 minutes. I'll ask all of you to put your cell phones in silent mode so that we get no distractions. Also Messieurs Keller and VandiCamp please step forward along with Mr. President. Since this is your office I want you to answer when they call. If they start a conversation with you keep it going nicely until they ask to talk to Mr. VandiCamp or Mr. Keller. Now Mr. Keller and VandiCamp, when it is your turn to talk, ask them to possibly talk to the kids even though I doubt they will be inclined to doing that. However, the number one rule here is to not let them get to you. Try your best to stay calm and most importantly don't say anything that could upset them."

He looked at Hermione, letting her do the rest of the talking.

"Now when it comes to negotiations, agent Malfoy and I will be the ones talking. You may not, I repeat you may NOT under any circumstances propose anything. Agent Malfoy or I are the only people in this room allowed to negotiate with them. Any questions?"

Silently, all heads shook no.

"Very well" Hermione said, breathing in deeply as the wooden grandfather clock hung to the wall rang the first stroke of noon.

It felt to every single person present in the conference room as if the air had suddenly gotten heavier. All eyes were set to the red phone sitting in the middle of a round table with several headphone sets next to it.

Finally, with the last stroke of noon, the phone rang, causing everyone to jump.

With a sign, Hermione told the president to answer.

"President Stallone speaking..."

* * *

**_And..._**

_That's it for chapter 2 guys =P  
You might hate me because you'll have to wait 'til who knows how long to have the next chapter [_In this case I could only try and promise you that maybe by the end of next week you guys should have it_] OR you might also hate me because this chapter was a waste of your time and that it was horrible [_And I'd be very sad =(_] Either ways, I'm glad you at least took the time to read it and I would really really appreciate a review! __So I cannot say exactly when I'll post the next chapter but I promise it won't be so long!_

_Please please pretty please review you will make my day =D _

_'Nity Guys,  
_**_MrsMalfoy14. _**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hi Guys..._**

_I know i'm super duper late. I've got no excuses to give you... I'm just a very very bad author :/ But I don't want to leave this fic unfinished so i'll update anytime i have a chapter. I work so much better under pressure that i almost wish you guys would put guns to my head to make me post regularly :/ But anyways here's the new chapter if you're still interested and since the next one is all finished i'll probably post it in the next couple of days! _

**_HOpe you enjOy it! _**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

.

.

_« Introductions… »_

.

.

_Finally, with the last stroke of noon, the phone rang, causing everyone to jump. With a sign, Hermione told the president to answer. _

_"President Stallone speaking"_

"Ah! Mr. President! How delightful to speak to you!" said a raspy automated voice through the speakers.

"May I know who I am talking to?"

"Oh but of course how rude of mine. Well Mr. President… And everyone else who may be listening… I am Ian Keller… Ah no that would be the name of our Secretary of State's son."

In the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Karl Keller lose a bit of his color. Turning her head slightly, she motioned him to silence.

"So who are you?"

"Well let's just say I'm going to be Emma VandiCamp's best friend in the coming hours and all of you guys' worst enemy does that sound good? No don't answer that."

"But…"

"Well President Stallone", the voice cut, "I'd love to chit chat with you but you know what they say… "time is money". Let me speak to your Vice President now… Right pretty little Emma that we want to talk to your dad…"

What sounded like the smothered cry of a little girl resonated throughout the whole room.

"I'm here!" the Vice President hastened angrily.

"Ahhh! Mr. VandiCamp! How are you? How's your lovely wife… Eleanora I believe…"

"Where is my daughter?"

"Oh common Mr. Vice President… Let's not start on the wrong foot now… You know what… I don't want to talk to you anymore… Pass me Mr. Keller now will you..."

"NO! You nasty bastard…"

Having anticipated a bad reaction from the Vice President, Hermione had muted the phone right when she heard him say no.

"Mr. VandiCamp please calm down. Mr. Keller be ready to talk to him and don't make the same mistake…. Keep your calm and ask to talk to your son or Emma politely" she said rapidly.

He nodded as she counted down 2 seconds on her fingers before un-muting the phone.

"Karl Keller speaking…"

"I see you guys are back on the line! Very good. You know Mr. Keller, your son… your son is a very bad boy!"

"What do you mean?" the Secretary of State said in a shaky voice.

"Well you know… for a kid to be having sex at least 4 times a day… tsk tsk tsk! He must really love it!"

"How does that relate to the situation?" he asked turning slightly red.

"Oh it does... You'll understand later…"

"Can I speak to my son?"

"You know what I hate about you political figures… You always think that politeness is too much to ask… Would it have hurt you mister Secretary of State to have said please after your request? Because you know, I would've let you speak to your son if you had said it…"

Draco whispered to him to say please, knowing however that it wouldn't work so easily.

"Can I speak to my son please?"

"Well no mister secretary of state it's too late now…"

Another smothered cry resonated as the man laughed.

"Oh you know what… I forgot to do something… _Vklyuchit' kameru Sergei."_

Quickly writing down what the man had said, Hermione went over to one of the technicians, asking him if they had located the call.

As he shook his head no, Hermione, along with everyone else in the room turned in shock, looking back at the 60 inches plasma TV that turned on by itself.

For a few seconds that seemed awfully long, the screen only showed a blue image before a clear one popped up. It took about two entire seconds for Hermione, Draco and a few others to understand what the image was exactly.

Again, Hermione muted the phone just as Draco shouted.

"Where the hell is this coming from? How could they have hacked into the bloody system to broadcast this image?"

"Get me the height of that man and record the scene so we can go over it later" Hermione told a technician.

She then turned to Mr. Keller standing rigidly next to Mr. VandiCamp and his wife.

Two gagged children indeed identified as Emma VandiCamp and Ian Keller stared back at them while a man dressed in all black walked around the bright room, playing with a knife.

Along the dark walls, Draco spotted 3 other figures standing around the room, dressed in black as well with mask over their faces, making it impossible to identify either one of them.

"Hello? Are you guys still there? Are you happy to see your kids?"

His chuckle seemed to shake everyone back to sense.

"You know what Mr. Keller… I think I want to talk to the agents responsible now…"

Sharing a look, Hermione and Draco walked towards the phone, picking up the two headsets before Hermione un-muted the phone.

"Special Agent Malfoy, CIA…"

"Special Agent Granger, FBI…"

"Ah! A CIA agent AND an FBI agent! That definitely is uncommon. Thus the best part is that one of them is a woman … Have I told you how much I love females Mr. VandiCamp…?"

"Let's go straight to the point now will we…" Hermione pressed as Edward VandiCamp clenched his fists.

"Oh but of course lovely one… But can I tell you something first?"

"Go on…"

"I think you are… very beautiful… with your exotic skin color, your beautiful auburn curly hair, but most importantly your chocolate eyes… you remind me of someone… And I bet you have a wonderful smile…"

As he talked, it took Draco a few seconds to realize and put together the meaning of the kidnapper's words. He watched Hermione's face grow ghastly pale before shaking himself up and muting the phone sets again.

"Get me the best forensics agents we got and contact director Alejo and tell her to send me Abi Sciuto."

Suddenly, it got louder and louder in the room as everybody else seemed to realize the implication of the kidnapper's words. All heads were turning around in all directions trying to spot what cameras could possibly be broadcasting a view of the room to the abductor.

As Draco's eyes made a wide sweep of the room, scanning walls, ceilings and every other spots susceptible of hiding a camera, he walked to the President:

"Are there any cameras you know of in this room?"

"No… this is the only room of the White House that actually doesn't have cameras for the privacy of our meetings…"

He nodded as Hermione walked towards them with a stern look on her face.

"Do you think he can also hear us even when we're not on the phone…?" she whispered.

"I bloody hell hope not" he grunted.

"Helloooo… Gosh you Americans and your habit of muting the phone all the time… Over here guys… Oh good I have your undivided attention again... So here's the thing…This is a game and the rules are very simple…. If all of you obey nobody will get hurt."

"This fool is playing with my daughter's life and he says it's a game!" Edward VandiCamp shouted furiously. "I will kill you myself you imbecile!"

Shooting him a glare, Draco un-muted the phone once again as the kidnapper said in a chuckle:

"Oh the Vice President seems mad…"

"What are your rules?" he asked cutting the man short.

"Well before we go there, allow me to present myself to you as Jason… as in Freddy vs. Jason you know… whatever… point being don't waste your time it's not my real name I have simply always loved that name and I thought it'd be fun to have you guys call me that…"

"The rules…" Draco hurried.

"Gosh blondie you are quite impatient… well first rule is very simple… none of you except for the grumpy blondie and gorgeous agent Granger are to leave this room and the press of course but they'll need to come back for every meeting we'll have..."

Brouhaha started amongst all the disagreeing political figures present as the man continued:

"Yes you heard me very well… No one leaves…Not to go shower, not to go eat or do anything else. You will be brought food and water when I see fit and as for your personal needs… well… I guess I can ask agent Granger to set up a bucket in a corner of this charming room…"

His high-pitched giggle seemed to accomplish its purpose as legitimately every person in the room started protesting loudly.

"Proceed with your next rule…" Hermione said in an attempt to calm the raging comments fusing from everywhere.

"Well actually for now I believe that is my only rule…. However for those children to remain fairly unharmed you two also have until tonight 05:00 PM sharp to figure out how I was able to kidnap them… If by the deadline you are not here with a detailed answer one of those kids if not both will suffer major damage am I clear?

Sharing a look with Hermione, Draco agreed to the deal:

"I want to speak with Ian Keller…"

"I'm afraid that will not be possible blondie… But as you can see both of the children are perfectly fine and happy so there is no reason for you to talk to neither one of them…"

"Very well…" Draco grunted.

"Oh and one more thing… I hope none of you will have the brilliant idea to try to sneak out this room. I can see everything each of you is doing from the lady in the red dress trying to calm her husband down to the President talking to one of the technicians. So please… I will ask you this for the safety of the kids, don't do anything to upset me because I can be pretty… what could I say… pretty violent when I'm mad… so picture sweet little Emma with distended bones and blood all over her face and I'm sure you'll do the right thing…"

With his words, he slapped the little girl brutally before Edward VandiCamp furiously threw his cell phone at the screen just as it went black.

.

.

Going through the files in his hands, Draco listened as Hermione gave what looked like a US navy sergeant strict instructions:

"Place a portable bathroom in there for their personal needs and allow nobody to leave this room am I clear sergeant?"

"Very clear ma'am"

"Whatever they might tell you, you are to let none of them out not even the President…"

"Got it…"

"And if there is any problem at all contact me or agent Malfoy immediately…"

With a short nod, he brought his hand to his forehead as a salute before Hermione turned to Draco.

For an instant they stared at each other, not sure where to go from there. Weirdly enough, Draco had found it very easy to communicate with her without even saying a word: with just a shared look they had been able to understand each other and communicate. And so far, both of them had been acting in a pretty professional manner and as disturbing as that thought was, he had to acknowledge that she seemed to be as good of an agent as he was…

"We should proceed to…"

"Dracoooo!" a thrilled voice screamed down the hall.

Turning around with a smirk, Draco hugged the woman that threw herself in his arms.

"Abster"

"Oh common Draco not Abster it's such an ugly nickname it sounds like the Loch Ness monster or something!"

"Well why do you think I like it?"

Hitting him on the arm, she moved away from him, offering Hermione a wide smile along with her hand:

"Hi I'm Abigail Sciuto…"

"Hermione Granger nice to meet you Abigail…"

"Oh call me Abby or anything you'd like as long as it doesn't sound anything like Abster" she said rolling her eyes.

"Abs I had them send you down here because I could use your smart brain…"

"Especially when we all know you don't have one at all huh Draco?"

At that, Hermione giggled along with Abby as Draco eyed them both severely.

"But anyways yes I heard about the Vice president's daughter and the Secretary of State's son kidnappings…" she said coming back to the reason behind her presence in the White House.

"I want you to figure out three things… one, how those scumbags hacked into the White House to place their call straight to the President's phone, two, how the hell they hacked into the TV system to broadcast the image of the kids and three, how they placed cameras into that conference room without anyone noticing and where exactly those cameras are hidden…"

"Oh and Abigail if you could take a look at the image they broadcasted to see if you could pick up anything that'll help the case that would be great…"

"Ah yes which reminds me that the kidnapper said something in some gibberish language…"

"It was in Russian … it meant 'turn on the camera Sergei'…"

"Forgot who I was partnered up with…" Draco mumbled looking Hermione up and down with a frown.

"Ouh… it looks like I'm going to like you Hermione…"

"Don't get your hopes high Abs…"

"Don't listen to him he doesn't know how to appreciate intelligence…"

Chuckling, Abby looked from Draco to Hermione, then from Hermione to Draco. They were both looking at each other with a sort of hidden grin.

"Anyways whatever you come up with do not tell anybody in that room… For now we have to treat everybody in there as a suspect. Call me if you have anything I'm sure Claris gave you this number"

"Yes she actually did…"

"Alright then… go on! And I've asked an agent to make sure there is a fresh cup of caf pow' waiting for you in there" he said with a wink.

"Ahh you're the best Drakiloosh!" she replied with an evil grin before disappearing quickly into the famous conference room.

In a frantic laugh, Hermione said:

"That's a first… Drak…"

"Don't even think about saying that word Granger!" Draco snorted, leading the way out of the White House to their car.

.

.

"This will be your office for the time you will be spending here in DC" a tall skinny redhead named agent Skand went on, motioning to the said room as Draco looked her up and down with interest in his cold steely orbs.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione entered the room, head held high. Unfortunately, she had to admit that agent Skand was in fact a beautiful person… Her long red fiery hair screamed to be caressed while her small cat-like green eyes provided her defined features with a soft and inviting look that complimented her tan silky skin. Her perfect heart shaped rosy lips covered her ridiculously white teeth, only making her smile more astonishing. But to worsen everything, the woman had the body of a goddess, with curvy hips and a behind for days.

Annoyed with the other agent's pitiful comportment towards Draco, Hermione sat behind one of the desks, pulling her folders out of her bag.

"If there is anything… and I mean anything, I can do for you agent Malfoy let me know right away ok…"

She slipped a little piece of paper onto Draco's desk as Hermione sarcastically said:

"Yes we get it if we need for the room to be cleaned for example we'll call you thanks agent Skank."

A few seconds of silence went by as Draco looked from one woman to the other. Out of nowhere, he frantically started laughing as agent Skand's cheeks resembled more and more like a tomato.

"It's Skand…"

"Yes yes… Skand, Skank, there isn't much of a difference. I'd like to work now if you don't mind…"

Her mouth open in shock and embarrassment, agent Skand stood there for a while before running out of the room.

"Can I know what is so funny Malfoy?"

"Bloody hell you just called the woman a skank Granger" he said, his laugh starting to calm down.

"Did not… Her name is simply awfully hard to pronounce…"

"Yea right well you just gained major points in my book Granger bravo!"

"I didn't do it on purpose Malfoy" she smirked.

"Huh uh! And I'm a Hufflepuff!"

She laughed, forgetting it was Draco Malfoy she was laughing with.

"Well maybe the Sorting Hat made an error you definitely would've fitted better in Hufflepuff! But this reminds me… do you think the abductors could be wizards… I mean they've kidnapped two children without anybody noticing, they set up cameras in the White House like it was nothing…"

"I've thought about it and we definitely should not disregard that possibility but for now I say we treat them as muggles…

"Yes I suppose it'll make things easier… By the way is Director Alejo aware that you are a wizard?"

"Granted she is a wizard herself yes she knows we both are…"

"She…"

"Yes Granger she is… Abby however is a muggle any more questions?"

Simply giving him the "You annoy me" look, she flipped through the folders, writing things down in her orange notebook.

For a minute, Draco looked at her, not really knowing why exactly he stared at her… however as she bit the inside of her left cheek and frowned her thin brows, he sneered, remembering seeing her do the exact same thing when they were still at Hogwarts.

"Mal…" she started, lifting her head "Why exactly are you smirking?"

Just then, the phone on his desk rang.

"Agent Malfoy…"

He looked straight into her eyes as he listened to his interlocutor.

"Ok we'll be there in a minute"

He hung up right when Hermione looked back down to her notebook, uncomfortable with their stare.

"Who was it?"

"An officer downstairs… Emma VandiCamp's nanny wants to see us…"

She nodded, gathering her papers and following Draco out the room.

Quickly enough, they reached the interrogation room where a lady in her fifties was waiting for them, fiddling her fingers nervously. As Hermione passed the door Draco held open for her, she raised an eyebrow, wondering what was up with the courtesy.

"Miss… Hendricks?" Hermione said slowly.

"Yes…"

She looked up at them as Draco studied her briefly… She was old but carried herself correctly with a straight posture. She looked like those nannies who rarely smiled, her hair pined back into a tight bun, giving her a severe look. In fact she looked much like McGonagall and that simple idea caused the ex slytherin to grimace.

"Miss Hendricks…" Hermione smiled slyly, having the same thought as Draco, "I'm agent Granger… this is agent Malfoy… I understand you have something to add to your deposition…"

"Well yes…."she started in a shaky voice, looking down at her hands. "I hum… I told the agents that interviewed me yesterday that I had my eyes on Emma the whole time we were at the park…"

"But we both know you lied haven't you…"

Turning her head slightly towards Draco, Hermione eyed him scornfully, clearly wanting him to be more subtle with the old lady.

"I have your deposition right here indeed… Is there something you'd like to add or rectify?"

"Well yes… When we were at the park… I hum… I was sitting on the bench, watching Emma play in the sand… she was building a pretty little castle…" at the thought, her lips stretched into a cheerless smile. "It was like every time we went to the park you know… Amos, one of the body guards was circling the playground as usual and Sarx, the other one was not very far… So I was watching my little girl when this man sat next to me…"

"Is there any chance you can describe him…?"

"Yes… He was a little taller than me… 6'3" I'd say, a bit bulky… looked like he weighted about 250 pounds… had black hair. Most noticeable thing about him however was that scar on his left cheek… I have never seen anything quite like that… it went from the corner of his eye to his mouth…" she shivered slightly, bringing her hands to her purse. "I remember him very well because I… I was impressed with his face and his hard features. You see he didn't belong in that park. He did not look like he had children of his own or even liked kids for that matter…"

"What happened after he sat next to you?" Draco asked.

"Well I looked at him for a minute before he turned to me… His stare was very cold… but anyways he told me in a very heavy accent that I shouldn't stare at people that way… I didn't answer… I turned to look back over to the playground and that's… that's when I realized Emma was gone."

She looked dreadfully saddened however her mistake was to be blamed. And apparently Draco intended on letting her know that…:  
"Two things nanny Hendricks… One, your job as the word clearly suggests is to keep safe of the children you are responsible for… Second, you lied to the police making us waste precious hours and for that I hope you feel very guilty indeed. Now… WHY if I may ask did you lie to the officers? And where were the security guards? Did any of them see this man sitting next to you?"

For a reason Hermione didn't get, Draco was very angry with the woman… Had Gracie gotten Alanna kidnapped as stupidly as that he would've probably chopped her head off… And even tough Miss Hendricks looked sorry for her mistake, that wouldn't bring Emma VandiCamp back home.

"Well I… I talked to Amos this morning and he says he didn't see anybody next to me… or anybody take Emma away… But Sarx saw the man and he followed him for a little bit before losing him… When he came back however I asked him… not to… tell the police it's because I looked away that we lost Emma… and I lied… because I was scared of what could happen to me…"

"People don't go to prison for looking at a stranger for Merlin's sake!"

"Stop it Malfoy" Hermione hushed, kicking his leg under the table. "Now Miss Hendricks… you said the man had a very heavy accent… would you possibly know what accent he had?"

"Well to me he sounded something like Ukrainian… or something along that line"

Hermione noted down her ascertainment. "And you're sure you've never seen that man ever before…? Not around the house or anywhere else you've been with Emma?"

"Yes… Yes I am certain… I would've remembered his face…"

"And can I rest assure you're not lying to us this time?" Draco asked irritably.

"Yes I'm not lying… I'm not a liar Agent Malfoy… I was just very scared when it all happened…"

"And we understand that right Malfoy?"

He didn't answer, simply giving her one last reproachful look before getting up as Hermione did the same.

"Well Miss Hendricks thanks for coming in… I'll escort you to one of our professional sketch artists so you can give him a description of the man is that alright?"

She shook her head yes.

"One more thing…" Draco said "Would you happen to know where Mr. Sarx might be? Nobody's seen him since yesterday and we need to go over his deposition…"

She frowned.

"Well today is usually his day off and I know he always goes to St Patrick's hospital to visit his sick mother…"

"Hum… Alright I'll send somebody over there."

She nodded before following Hermione out the room.

A few minutes later, she entered their office where Draco was already back.

"I say the nanny's behind it all…" he said, not lifting his head from the pile of documents in front of him. "And the list of the VandiCamp's and Keller's possible enemies just came in. The Kellers don't have many foes but the VandiCamps…"

"Why would you say that…? Personally I don't think she could pull something like that off… Not to mention the poor woman feels awfully guilty"

"Well she should… I can't even imagine what I'd do to Alanna's nanny if she had lost her…"

"Who's Ala…"

Again, the office phone started ringing, leaving her question unanswered.

"Agent Malfoy"

"Ah blondie…" An automated voice started as Draco quickly put the phone on speakerphone while Hermione ran to her desk, turning on her computer to try to trace the call.

As soon as she picked up the signal, she gave Draco a thumb up.

"Who is this?"

"Oh common blondie I talked to you a little earlier I don't want to believe you forgot me already…"

"Jason…"

"Ah brilliant! You remember my name… well I was simply calling to see how the investigation was going…"

"I can't trace it… the IP address is bouncing all over Washington…" Hermione whispered.

Gnawing the inside of his jaw, Draco said:

"I'm sure that's not your reason for calling…"

"Well you're right… I just wanted to tell you that I had to do it… He would've maybe said something and I couldn't take that risk…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh… I take it agent Granger hasn't opened her email yet… Well you'll understand soon enough… Goodbye now and remember… 5:00 PM sharp!"

"What? Wait!" Draco yelled as Hermione gasped, putting a hand over her mouth as she saw the pictures in the last email she received.

Looking back at the plasma TV on the wall, Draco's eyes narrowed in sight of the gruesome images of a dismembered human being soaked in blood.

"I guess that closes the case on Andrews Sarx…" he said in a low voice, unable to take his eyes of the screen.

* * *

.

**So...**

_That's it for this chapter. I don't know if you liked it or not but it'd be nice to have some reviews... Even just to tell me how bad of an author i am... Anyways the next chapter will be uploaded soon so look for it if you're still into the story!_

**_Kisses,  
__MrsMalfoy14_**


	5. Chapter 4

Hello Loves!

I'm back with a chapter after about a decade! No excuses, just that i hope you're still interesred in the story!

Hope you Enjoy this Chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

« The clock is ticking…»

**.**

**.**

For the past ten minutes Draco had been driving like a madman in the streets of the District of Columbia. As much as Hermione wanted to tell him to slow down a bit, she couldn't… the simple thought of the man laying in the bloodbath they'd seen sent shivers down her spine. For the society's sake, they had to get to the body before the press did for that the exposition of the frightening images along with the message left by the murderers would only alarm the population more than necessary.

Looking over to Hermione's tensed face, Draco said:

"Relax Granger I won't crash the car…"

She nodded, grateful that he took the time to reassure her.

"You're sure the body is by the National Mall?"

"Yes the buildings around it are the only ones with the kind of stones on which the message was written. The body should be in an alley on the left of the site… I've been there before…"

Glancing in the rear-view mirror, he made sure the 3 police cars were still following them as he speedily turned left, the car drifting loudly.

"Can I drive on the way back?"

"No you can't" He grinned. "Oh common Granger I'm not that bad of a driver… you'll get used to it eventually…"

"Before or after we die?"

He laughed a deep, tensed laugh, slowing down as they passed many streets, looking for the right one. Finally coming to a complete stop, he looked at the sign that read "Rimidal Alley".

"If I'm right it should be there…"

As Hermione took out her gun, the other cop cars pulled up behind them. All firearms out, they stepped out, following her hand signs.

Taking the lead, Draco ran to the corner with Hermione and two other cops while the others scattered about and around the closest streets.

Nodding at her, he entered the dark alley, stopping by the stairs close to a garbage bin as Hermione and the others kept going straight down.

"Clear" he heard her say, his voice echoing the same word as his gaze locked on the bin.

"So you were right…"

She had whispered her words as if afraid of their meaning.

"You doubted me?"

"No not really… But deep down I was hoping he played a joke on us…"

Silently, he nodded, putting his gloves on as he started taking pictures of the scene. There wasn't much he could say… he knew that the body would be here but like her, he had hoped it would be some sort of joke because if it wasn't (and clearly it wasn't) it would mean that the kidnappers were capable of atrocious things… and that simple thought didn't please him. Nonetheless, as the perfect Malfoy heir that he was, he kept a straight face as Hermione put on her own gloves. For a while she stared at the message on the wall before an officer walked up to them, holding a man in front of him:

"We found him hiding in the corner over by the end of the alley and look at this…" He pointed to the blood on the shaky hands of the unshaven man.

"This… This… is not… what you think…"

"Are you thinking anything?" Draco asked calmly, turning his head to Hermione.

"No… are you?" she responded, playing along.

"Not particularly…"

They both turned back to look at the man.

"I didn't do it!"

He shook his head frantically, his hands still trembling.

"What is it that you didn't do exactly …?" Hermione asked.

"I… I… I didn't kill him! I didn't do it!"

"Nobody said you did anything buddy… The blood all over you says enough. Take him into custody" Draco told the police officer. "And check the spot where you found him to see if there's anything he might've taken from the crime scene."

As the two men left, another one wearing a white blouse approached the scene.

"So it's true… You're in town! How come I haven't even received a visit! You should be ashamed…"

Turning around to face his interlocutor, Draco greeted the young man.

"Stop whining like a little bitch!" He said with a sly smile. "Granger… meet Alec Mondière, the office's medical examiner. He's French and he claims that girls are more likely to be attracted to him than to me… But why am I telling you this you have no taste for a good looking man!" he grinned as she hit him on the arm.

"Hermione Granger…" she said with a polite smile as Draco muttered something that sounded like "You're going to have to stop hitting me Granger if you care for your life."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Mrs. Granger…"

"It's Miss…"

"Oh pardon my mistake… Well 'vous êtes très belle mademoiselle Granger'" (_*''You are very beautiful Miss Granger'')_

"Merci" she responded, her cheeks turning slightly red, "'Vous êtes-vous même très charmant je dois avouer" (_*''Thank you. You are very charming yourself I must say_)

With a raised eyebrow in surprise to Hermione's response in French, Alec smiled.

"Merci… vous me voyez heureux de savoir que vous savez parler français" (_*Thank you. I'll say I'm very happy you speak french''_)

"Hum hum…" Draco coughed as they looked at him as if he was interrupting something important.

"Oh yes you need a translation… Well I told her she was very beautiful and she said I was very very charming myself…" He turned back to Hermione with another one of his charming smiles "Draco here doesn't speak French… 'Dans ce domaine il est plutôt ignorant si vous voulez mon avis…'" (_*In that subject he's pretty ignorant if you want my opinion_)

"And we have a body waiting for us over there so let's drop the French gibberish and get to work… And call me ignorant again I'll make sure you can't sit for the next year Alec" Draco smirked evilly as he walked towards the garbage bin.

"Forgive him… he can be a little uptight when he wants" Hermione smiled jokingly.

As they got back to the scene, they all stopped smiling, remembering indeed that there was nothing to be happy about.

With a contorted expression, Alec stared at the body. Breathing in deeply, he put his gloves on, starting his inspection:

"I'd say the time of death was less than 48 hours ago but he's definitely been dead for more than 24 hours because his joints are very rigid… He lost a lot of blood and according to the 4 broken fingers, the removed fingernails, the sliced toes, the 5 knocked out teeth and the distorted stomach I'd say this poor man was brutally tortured before he died…"

"And the cause of death?"

"Hum… Could be massive loss of blood but I'll need to bring the body to the lab to give you a final answer…"

"Ok… anything else you can tell us…"

"Not really… except that you should scan that wall for fingerprints because I'm going to bet that this message was written with our victim's blood by the murderer possibly…"

At the same time, they all looked up to the wall.

**« **_He's only our first victim, the next one will be even better_** »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After thoroughly searching the crime scene, Hermione and Draco were back at the CIA department, already on their way to the interrogation room. Again, he held the door open for her as she raised an eyebrow and walked in.

"I swear in the name of Allah! I… I didn't do anything!"

"I'm not very religious so that doesn't mean much to me… Now, I've heard that line already and quite frankly I'm getting tired of it." Draco sighed as he sat down on the opposite side of the table next to Hermione.

"Let's start this over again…" she said. "I'm agent Granger and that's agent Malfoy…"

The man looked at them blankly, his left shoulder wincing to meet his head every two seconds.

"Well do you have a name?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Yes… Yes… My… name…is… is… Marc but everyone calls… calls me Markito"

"Well Marc… what about you start by telling us what you were doing by the place where a body had been dumped and why you had blood all over your hands?"

Again, the man shook his head anxiously, plucking the skin on his hands and arms, blinking like a mad man.

"I didn't do it… I… the man… He told me… that if I did what he asked he'd pay me… and well… well I could use the money you know…"

"What exactly did that man ask you to do?"

"Well… you know…"

To that statement he added no more, simply moving his head slowly from left to right, looking at the ceiling with much interest.

Time stretched long as Hermione tried her best to get him to tell them what he had been asked to do, however he always had the same answer: "well you know". Next to her, she could feel Draco losing his temper with every second that passed.

Indeed after a few more attempts, as he moved closer to the man, he whispered dangerously:

"Now listen carefully… You are playing with the little bit of patience I've managed to develop so far and for your own good I'll advise you to stop playing around… Now for the very last time, I'm going to ask you what exactly did the man ask you to do and you'd be wise to answer me…"

For a moment the room went silent, Hermione hoping for the best, until Marc, apparently not taking Draco seriously, giggled, starting to count invisible monkeys on the table out loud.

That's precisely when Draco went white with fury, slapping the table so hard his hand turned red. Just as he reached for Marc's collar, Hermione abruptly shoved her heel into his shoe, causing him to release a groan before shooting her a furious glare.

"Malfoy… May I see you in private for a second…?"

She got up, already heading for the door with a fuming partner behind her. He slammed the door just as he stepped very close to her:

"Why the hell did you do that Granger!"

"Malfoy…" she interrupted calmly, not moving an inch, "You're going to have to calm down before I let you in this room again. You have to understand that he's not provoking you on purpose. The man has a mental disability which I believe is the Parkinson's disease and even though I understand your frustration with him and as much as I myself want to slap him blind, you can't let him get to you. Screaming and yelling will only plunge him deeper into his insanity. Now do me a favor and do what you do best… collect yourself and put that unbreakable 'Malfoy mask' you usually have on and act calmly. That is the only way we will get something out of him…"

The muscles in his face pulled taut, Draco grinded his teeth so hard it made his jaw ache. For the moment, he wasn't mad at the man inside that room… he was angry with the fact that she had mutilated his foot with her heel and it now ached awfully… But most importantly, he was furious because she was right and because with just her bothersome words she had managed to calm his wrath down in the blink of an eye… Something very few people, if not hardly anyone had succeeded at.

Without a word for her, he walked back into the room, this time not caring much to hold the door for her.

Just then, Marc giggled:

"He did say the blondie was one grumpy bastard…"

Against every fiber of his being, Draco inhaled deeply, his jawbone moving in and out as he gritted his teeth.

"I hope you enjoyed making me waste my time because I can assure you that you will be spending a couple of years in jail for that… As a matter of fact I'll see to it that the judge considers the death penalty for your case… Officers! Take him…"

"No! no! no! Wait… please… wait! I'll tell you everything you want to know… please don't send me there… to prison!"

With the most evil grin Hermione had yet ever seen on his face, Draco said:

"Well what about you start by telling me what that man asked you to do exactly… that'd make me less angry and more disposed to have the judge wave your sentence…"

"He… He said all I had to do was… to retrace the words that were written on the wall with my fingers… He gave me 200$ for that you know… I argued for 400 but he hum… he said he could just kill me too… so I took what he gave me…"

His eyes narrowed to two slits, Draco studied the face of the man carefully.

"Did he have a mask on or anything?" he heard Hermione ask.

"No… but his face was very creepy that I can tell you…with a scary scar on his cheek" he answered starting to pull strings of his hair out slowly. "But you have to believe me… I really didn't kill him… Do you believe me?"

Hermione felt pity for the poor man that stared at them with fear in his eyes. Not only was he gravely mentally unbalanced, but from his looks, he clearly was homeless with probably no one to care for him. He didn't look like he could hurt a fly… Somebody had just used him as a diversion…

"I believe you…" she said slowly "But you're going to have to help me a little more here ok… Can you describe the man you saw…?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Since their last altercation, they hadn't exchanged a word. Knowing that they used to be enemies during their years at Hogwarts, them not talking wouldn't be so much of a problem… However, on this day, as they were special agents working together on a case, their attitude put an obstacle to the smooth running of things.

Of course they were both well aware of that… However, while Draco was willing to ignore that fact, Hermione on the other side was getting worried. They had finished the interrogation with the so called 'Markito' and had been to Alec's lab and all the while he had ignored her royally, clearly preventing them to exchange opinions which might be important for the case. But just as Draco was full of pride to his very core, she wasn't much better.

Therefore, in the name of that pride that was rotting them inside, they walked silently side by side to Abby's lab.

"Finally you two are here! I have good news!"

"You ran the fingerprints we collected on the wall and they belong to Marc Ekbert…"

"You know…" Abby frowned, "It's not fun if you don't let ME tell you the news… Now do you want to hear what else I got or do you know already?"

Not in the mood to play around, Draco gave her a severe look that seemed to do the trick.

"Ok… So only fingerprints on the wall belong to American citizen Marc Ekbert, 39 years old. According to DC Police database, he's stolen a couple of things, was incarcerated 3 years ago for shop lifting, released a month later and put in an asylum for Parkinson disease his psychiatrist argued. Somehow, he escaped a month ago… Nothing very exciting I'll say… No family or friends. Now… We put out a BOLO on 'Scarman' but so far there's nothing coming up…"

"Call me when you have something better than this Abby"

"Did I say I was done?" Abby asked, her pigtails bouncing around her head as she turned back to her computer. "Remember this morning when you were chit-chatting with the kidnapper... he said "Sergei turn the camera on" or something like that... Well I looked up all the Sergei's in question with a Russian or so origin and guess what... Scarman showed up! Sergei Iosif Petrovski is his name. For five years he's been in the United States and yet all we have on him is a cell phone contract with sprint 5 years ago for which he identified himself with a Russian ID. More interestingly, he never actually had any monthly bills to pay for this contract since he comes and purchases recyclable phones once every now and then which now makes it impossible for us to trace any of his previous calls. Besides that, he doesn't have any proof of existence in our country... no house to his name, no electricity bill, no bank account... Nothing! It's almost like he doesn't exist… HOWEVER I also did some research in the Russian database with the help of one of my Russian friends and this Sergei blah blah blah is the second man in one of Russia's most expanded mafia groups: 'Solntsevskaya bratva'. That's actually precisely when I remembered that a few years ago I was working on a case in the US where those mobsters where involved. Apparently, Vladimir Vionovich, who until latest notice was the head of the gang established in our country, had lost his wife and two daughters when the latter got kidnapped. He begged the government back then to put their best men on the case but the police department didn't care much to help the mafia. So the people who kidnapped the Vionovich women simply raped and killed them after 36 hours..."

"This whole scheme about kidnapping those kids... might be to teach us a lesson then..." Hermione whispered as she looked at the two little girls on the screen.

"Exactly! What I think is that he's trying to show us that if we had been just as concern for his family as we are for that of the VandiCamp's and Keller's maybe his wife and daughters would not have been dead today..." Abby said.

"This is taking a whole different turn now..." Hermione started, going through the files of the old case.

"Do you have anything else Abby? For now our first mission is to discover how Ian Keller and Emma VandiCamp got kidnapped... Do you have anything that can help...?" Draco asked, remaining just as stern as he had been.

"Indeed I do... I pulled up the surveillance cameras of Pancho's Villa for the said night the Keller kid got kidnapped and most of the night was quite normal... Until 01:37... A man tried to get in the club but he was drunk, quite aggressive and started a fight with the bouncer. Some security guards in there came in to help, leaving the actual club unintended and though nobody really noticed what was going on inside, one of the cameras picked up this brunette coming out of the bathroom right after Ian Keller. She followed him a couple of steps before walking up to him and… my guess is, asking him if he wanted to go take a walk with her. They then left the bar through the back door and went to a car in the parking lot. Surprisingly enough, this black van doesn't have a license plaque or anything that I could use to ID its owner."

"Great job Abby…" Draco said before turning his back to leave.

"Oh Draco… Would you want to know what happened after they got into the van?" Abby sung.

With a cunning smile, she saw him turn back to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Do go on…"

"Well… it isn't as interesting as I thought it would be… I had imagined Russian ninjas flying from everywhere to kidnap him, with laser guns and snipers…"

"The case Abby…That's all that's important for now…"

"Oh yes… Hum… Well two guys dressed in cop uniforms as you can see, knocked on the window and apparently forced the kids to get in their car… which by the way wasn't an official cop car. In any case, they simply pointed guns to the kids' faces and requested they got into the car which they did eventually. Like I said nothing quite interesting…"

"Did you ID the girl that accompanied Ian?"

"Unfortunately none of the cameras got a clear cut of her face. All that I have is that she's a brunette… approximately 135 lbs, 5'6''. Last I'd seen, she was wearing a white dress. Nobody reported her missing so your best bet is to ask the Zurtah kid if he knows of her…"

"You're the best Abs… send us everything you have on that Russian mafia… It ought to be good we know some stuff on them in return." Draco alleged.

"And you don't have anything pertaining to Emma VandiCamp's abduction?" Hermione enquired, taking a quick look at Draco.

"Unfortunately I don't… I'm afraid you'll have to hope you can find answers on the crime scene."

"Very well… If you have anything else call us Abs" the blond said, giving her a kiss on the forehead before heading out the room.

"You forgot to say sorry for being rude earlier!" she screamed as Hermione smiled at her.

"Thanks Abby you're the best."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Looking at the time, Hermione grimaced. It was already 3:39 and they hadn't a clue how Emma VandiCamp had gotten kidnapped. Tightly holding onto the dashboard, she scowled, seriously thinking about walking on the way back.

"Malfoy…" she said to take her mind off the fact that the car was going 108 mph.

With an indifferent glance to the side, Draco ignored her, turning his attention back to the road.

"Malfoy… I find it childish of us not to talk to each other because of what happened earlier. We are grown ups and right now we are working on a case concerning the white house so I'm going to need you to pull that stick out your ass and act like the danm adult you pretend to be! I don't need us to be friends but we need to talk in order to do our jobs well. I am sorry if I hurt you with my shoe… that wasn't entirely my intention."

"If that's all Granger I'd like for you to help me find this park we're supposed to be looking for. And the next time you do a thing like stick your bloody heel into my foot I will see to it that you are sent to Azkaban!"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione let out a sigh of release as he pulled over. Silently, they walked side by side, soon reaching the "do not trespass" zone.

"This is where Emma was sitting before she got kidnapped according to her nanny…"

"And this must've been where the old lady was sitting… But how is it possible to have kidnapped her? Somebody would've seen something…" Draco wondered out loud.

"Unless…" Hermione started slowly, kneeling on the ground and starting to move the sand away, "unless… they took her from… there…"

With an agape face, Draco stood there, watching as Hermione pulled some screws over the oval-shaped sand-colored sewer lid.

"This would go rather fast if you helped a little Malfoy…"

"You're doing just fine without me Granger… Wouldn't want both of us looking dirty in front of the President now would you"

Deciding to ignore his "joke", Hermione kept to her task, finally reaching for the last screw. Just as she pulled it out however, the lid she was kneeling on shook, abruptly opening under her, resulting in a magisterial fall.

"Granger! Damn it Granger are you alright?" Draco enquired, kneeling down, his head in the whole, looking blindly into the dark.

With a groan, Hermione massaged her knees which she assumed were bruised before finally taking her pocket light out her blouse.

"I'm fine…" she answered, looking around the small tunnel she had fallen into. "This seems to lead somewhere…"

"Don't move I'm coming down…"

"No… wait… I hear something…"

Just then, Draco also heard the steady 'tic' she was hearing.

"Granger give me your hand now!"

"Hold on…" she breathed slowly, taking a few step around.

"Granger, get out of here right this minute there is a bomb in there!" He yelled anxiously.

As the ticking became faster indeed, Hermione picked something up before hurrying back to grab Draco's stretched out hand. With seemingly no efforts, he pulled her out the tunnel, running out of the park as fast as possible right before the explosion blew them both off their feet.

* * *

**.**

**.**

So there you had it!

A lot of you are asking questions like "why are the in the US?" or "why are they working for the CIA and FBI?" Well the answers will come in the next chapter! =) It's going to have a pretty long Hermione/Draco time in it so hopefully yoou'll be looking forward to it! I'm working on it now actually and hopefully i'll be done by the week end! =)

Hope you review! And if not, well I hope you liked the chapter!

Kisses!,  
Mrs Malfoy.


End file.
